


A Woman and her TV (On Wheels)

by oloros



Series: All Down But Nine [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Canon, Robot Feels, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oloros/pseuds/oloros
Summary: After the battle for Hoover Dam, Vegas's independence is won. The Legion is vanquished, the New California Republic is suppressed and the Mojave is ruled by one woman.Maybe with a little help from her robot, too.
Relationships: Courier & Yes Man (Fallout), Courier/Yes Man (Fallout)
Series: All Down But Nine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195316
Kudos: 3





	A Woman and her TV (On Wheels)

“Don’t you just love seeing Vegas all lit up?”

She had to admit, it _was_ a marvel. She’d seen it before, but there was a special ring to it when clean from a battle, like the adrenaline her veins couldn’t settle until she saw what she had been fighting for. The participants of the war had headed back to their homes and any Legion survivors were rounded up, handed off to the NCR. No use for them in the Mojave; they’d only crumble the longer they went without Caesar.

“So,” she began, tucking a strand of white hair behind the human side of her face. “You got an estimate for that update? Days, weeks? God forbid… _months?”_

Yes Man let out a hearty laugh, strings of anxiety threaded between the joy. “I really hate admitting this, but I don’t know. It could be done in an hour, a year, a decade – who knows! But, like I said, the securitrons will know what to do! You’ll… um, Vegas… will still be protected!”

“I’m not worried about that,” Rathaus said, sidling closer to him. His securitron body radiated warmth, mechanical insides working harder than ever against the chill of the night. “I’ll miss you. That’s all. What if I’m not there when you get back? What if you forget me?”

“I won’t! I can’t forget _anything_!” Another nervous laugh laced with different meaning; she didn’t need to ask. Benny was known for courting women left and right, dragging them under the covers and kicking them out when the sun reared its head. Yes Man was barely a room away. She shivered thinking of things he’d heard.

After a moment of silence, she continued. “Good. You’re the brains of this operation, you know?” She raised her arm to rap her knuckles against his chassis. “We’re a team. You and me.”

“Absolutely!” Yes Man reciprocated, prodding her lightly with the rubber ends of his claws. His screen complimented the darkened sky perfectly, she thought, a happy face amongst the idle stars and waves of ink. The next words he spoke were lower, softer, with a genuine touch that she’d learned to pick up on long ago. “As soon as I’m online, I’ll come to you. It won’t matter where you are. Promise!”

He extended the longest of his three prongs to her. She wrapped the slender fingers of her robotic hand around it in turn, feeling the electricity within him curiously buzz around at her fingertips. If it were up to her, they wouldn’t return to Vegas. They’d find a small shack by a bubbling lake, far from the thieves and the martyrs and the chaos. It would be a home.  
  
But Vegas called for her, and it had no one left to hear its voice.

“I’ll hold you to that promise. Don’t be a second late. Okay?”

“Oh, no! I wouldn’t dream of it!”

They turned back to the sights, a structure so bold and bright, drowning the dreary wasteland in its neon glory.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic used to explore the relationship between my Courier Six and Yes Man.  
> I'm writing a novel for her, and as things change as I write, this story should be considered separate from it whenever it's posted.  
> At least, until I can go back and edit details that might not align.
> 
> Useful things to know about my courier:  
> Her name is Rathaus. She doesn't possess a middle or last name.  
> The right side of her face as well as her right hand was replaced with robotic counterparts in the Big MT. (BEFORE the events of New Vegas, not during the events of OWB.)  
> She struggled with amnesia prior to the battle of Hoover Dam, and memories of her true past are still vague at times.


End file.
